Es mejor cerrar la boca
by AngelPhoenix12
Summary: El Equipo Siete esta reunido otra vez... Ahora las cosas no podrían ser mejor (Según Naruto), pero las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea... Tal vez no todo Salga como querían... Pero tal vez es lo mejor
1. Es mejor cerrar la boca

**Holaa! :D**

Etto… recién me animé a escribir mi primer Fic y no sé cómo esté, así que díganme y acepto consejos, críticas y todo eso…

Quise escribir de un One Shot de mis parejas favoritas, así que es un **KakaSaku** pero muy leve

 **Etto… espero les guste, me dejen Reviews y me digan que tal… Graciias ^^**

 _Pensamientos_

-dialogo-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **ES MEJOR CERRAR LA BOCA**

Era una mañana tranquila a las afueras de Konoha, el equipo 7 regresaba a la aldea después de cumplir exitosamente una misión, los cinco miembros volvían con calma a la aldea en un inusual silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Era un hecho extraño si conocías este equipo, pues el silencio no era una virtud que poseía Naruto (el más "animado" del equipo) quien siempre armaba un escándalo, ya sea gritándole al mundo que él sería el próximo Hokage, quejándose de algo o simplemente molestando a sus compañeros en especial al reintegrado Sasuke Uchiha (quien volvió a la aldea para hacerse más fuerte después de matar a Orochimaru).

Llevaban horas caminando en silencio hasta que…

-¡YA NO PUEDO MÁAS ´ttebayo!

-Cállate Dobe

\- PERO TEMEEE! , no puedo seguir callado, además tantos secretos tienen que no quieren hablar- refunfuño el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos.

\- se llama privacidad Naruto y prefiero el silencio antes de escuchar sus peleas de niños – dijo Sakura, la única kunoichi del equipo – Además el efecto ese gas de la verdad pasara en algunas horas, así que mejor aguántate-

Hace unas horas el equipo estaba luchando contra unos ninjas renegados. Era una misión clase B sencilla: encontrar a los renegados que habían robado unos pergaminos muy importantes para la alianza con Suna y eliminarlos y como Naruto estuvo molestando toda la mañana para tener una misión "de verdad" Tsunade decidio cerrarle la boca (de un puñetazo) y darle la misión a él y a su equipo.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, primero seguir el rastro de los shinobis, algo simple para Kakashi y sus perros ninjas, luego encontrar la guarida que estaba cubierta con un Genjutsu para ello Sasuke activo su Sharingan y listo pan comido, Sai vigilaría por cielo y Sakura por tierra por si algo salía mal mientras el resto entraba a la cueva.

Eran 5 renegados el que tenía el pergamino salio de la cueva mientras los otros cuatro se preparaban para luchar, Sasuke y Naruto luchaban cada uno con otro ninja mientras Kakashi se enfrenteba a los otros dos. El portador del pergamino creyó que estaba a salva hasta que unas pequeñas aves de tinta comenzaros a estallar cerca de él para que luego el suelo se partiera en dos justo debajo de él y quedara atrapado en los escombros, se asombró cuando una chica con una cara tierna se acercó a él lentamente para tomar el pergamino, pero cuando el shinobi intento defenderse la tierna muchacha cambio su expresión a una burlesca sonrisa y le golpeo la cara.

Cuando el resto del equipo se reunió para reportar resultados, Kakashi ordeno abrir el pergamino para confirmar que era el correcto, pero al momento de abrirlo una nube de humo apareció frente a todos, Al parecer a la Quinta se le olvidó mencionar que había sellado el pergamino y solo podía ser abierto por el Kazekage y ella. Así fue como llegaron a la situación actual.

\- P…pero Sakura-chan…A mí no me importa que ese gas me haga decir de todo, siempre lo hago – Naruto afirmo con una gran sonrisa zorruna

-Hmp... dobe…-

-Teme…-

Sakura sonrió maliciosamente no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad – Hey Naruto…. ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Hinata?-

El rubio se sonrojo – Etto… etto… yo no…- _mierda no podía mentir_ – yo… yo… no le he dicho na nada… qu…que tal si me di… dice que no y me rechaza – _jodido gas_.

-Hmp… dobe eres un cobarde- dijo Sasuke con una imperceptible sonrisa

\- Por lo menos yo no soy un cubito de hielo y me fijo en las chicas Temee! – grito furioso el rubio mientras apuntaba a su "mejor amigo"

-Hmp… quien te dijo que no me he fijado en nadie dobe…– _mierda…-_ apretaba los labios para dejar de hablar

Todos se detuvieron en seco y miraron con curiosidad al Uchiha, incluso Kakashi dejo de leer su libro para ponerle atención a su alumno, Sai quien no conocía tanto a su compañero también paro para escuchar- _Talvez a Ino le gusten los chismes_ –pensó, Sakura solo podía mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón latiendo a mil, aunque ya no amara obsesivamente Sasuke seguía poniéndose nerviosa junto a él.

-Teme! Dinoos, ¿quién es?, ¿la conocemos? DILOO!-

-…- _mierda ya no puedo mantener la boca cerrada, puto gas… adiós a mi orgullo… ¿Por qué simplemente no me entregue a Orochimaru?...no, eso no… ¿Porque mi hermano no me mató? ¿¡PARA ESTO!? Ese bastardo, esto es su culpa…_ \- S…S…Sa…-

-Anda teme, dilo ya!- grito el rubio

Mientras Sakura tenía el corazón en un hilo, Sai… a él no le importaba mucho y Kakashi miraba preocupado a la kunoichi (él se había dado cuenta de cómo Sasuke la miro durante el viaje) empezó a recordar cómo estaba la chica cuando su compañero se fue de la villa, lo mucho que lloró y el tiempo que pasaba consolándola, no quería que eso pasara de nuevo – _Talvez pasar más tiempo con ella no estaría mal_ \- después de todo ella había cambiado, había crecido ya no era la misma de antes…

-…- _Basta, lo diría de una vez, mejor eso que parecer nervioso_ \- pensó Sasuke cuando se dio cuenta que tartamudeaba-…Sakura… ella… en estos años ha cambiado mucho y… ahora esta…-

-Ella está muy buena-

Todos abrieron los ojos lo más que pudieron y giraron para ver al dueño de esas palabras, para su sorpresa (no tanto) había sido Kakashi quien había dado su opinión del físico de la muchacha.

-¿Lo dije en voz alta?- pregunto tranquilamente y pasando su mano por la nuca

-LO SABIAA! ERES IGUAL A ERO-SENNIN! POR ESO LEES ESOS LIBROS, PERVERTIDOO!- grito el rubio apuntando a su maestro

\- Nee, Naruto baja la voz- decía el jounnin mientras calmaba a su alumno

-Ka… Kakashi-sensei- la chica no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿acaso su maestro dijo que estaba buena?- _alégrate Sakura, talvez tengas oportunidad con él, además está mejor que Sasuke…_ \- dijo una vocecilla en su interior, Sakura se sonrojo al escuchar eso.

-Sakura yo…- tenía que buscar una excusa y rápido, comenzó a acercarse para solucionar el problema en el que se había metido, en especial porque sus alumnos eran unos celopatas con su compañera y ella no se tomaba muy bien los cumplidos…

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA PERVERTIDO!- grito Naruto al ver como su sensei se acercaba a su "hermanita"

-No te preocupes Naruto… solo quería disculparme… no fue mi intención ofender a nadie-

\- N…No se preocupe Kakashi-sensei- dijo Sakura algo sonrojada- De todos modos gracias por el cumplido- sonrió y después le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla.

Sasuke que había permanecido ajeno a la pelea, esperando que Sakura abofeteara a su sensei por su comentario (como lo había hecho con Naruto, Lee y Kiba anteriormente), pero no… le dio un beso… un beso… ni siquiera a él le había besado, ni en la mejilla… esto era la guerra… y la ganaría o dejaba de llamarse Sasuke Uchiha.

-Hmp… si ya terminaron… tenemos que volver a la Aldea y entregar el pergamino…-

-SI! VAMOS QUIERO COMER RAMEN 'TTEBAYO- Salió corriendo tomando a Sakura de la muñeca y arrastrándola lejos de su sensei.

-Narutoo!... Sueltamee puedo caminar sola-

Cuando llegaron a la torre Hokage se encontraron con una muy ebria Tsunade, aun así le entregaron el pergamino reporte de misión (omitiendo algunos detalles claro) y se fueron a Ichiraku.

Kakashi en cambio fue directo a su casa. Necesitaba un descanso no tanto por la misión había sido pan comido, sino por lo otro… aunque al final las cosas no resultaron tan mal, había recibido un beso… en la mejilla pero un beso al fin y al cabo.

– _Paso uno para conquistar a Sakura… Completado_ \- pensaba mientras tocaba su mejilla…


	2. El plan de Naruto

**Holaa de nuevo! u**

Gracias... gracias... gracias por los Reviews, en serio me animaron a seguir, queria dejarlo como un OneShot pero en serioo me animaron a seguirlo!, Me demore un poquito porque tuve que pensar en como seguir y todo eso -

 **Etto... les dejo aca la segunda parte, quize hacerla un poco más larga, espero les guste y me dejen Reviews, me digan que tal y si quieren que siga ^^**

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

- _Pensamientos_ -

\- Dialogos -

 **Capitulo 2**

 **El Plan de Naruto**

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Era Hermosa tarde en la Aldea de la Hoja, el clima era perfecto estaba cálido pero aun así el viento soplaba suavemente meciendo las hojas de los arboles. los niños jugaban en las calles mientras sus madres los observaban y reían con sus amigas, algunos ninjas caminaban por las calles tranquilamente. A pesar de los problemas con otras aldeas, los ninjas renegados y la misteriosa Organización Akatsuki, la Aldea mantenía siempre ese clima de paz que tanto la caracterizaba.

Eso era lo que mas extrañaba Sasuke de Konoha...La Paz.

Pensó que regresando a su Aldea natal podría disfrutar la paz una vez más, poder recostarse en silencio mirando el cielo e intentar olvidar por un momento su tormentoso pasado, poder disfrutar del silencio que no tenia en la guarida de Orochimaru, pues siempre sentía los gritos de los torturados en los experimentos del Sannin y la risa maniática que hacia eco en el escondite cada vez que esa serpiente pensaba en su "nuevo cuerpo", de solo recordarlo le ponía los pelos de punta. Por eso ahora podía disfrutar su anhelada paz y el silencio...

-VAMOOS RÁPIDO SAKURA-CHAN, TEMEE, SAII... APUSENSE! TENGO HAMBRE! 'TTEBAYO!-

Sí... la paz... solo tendría paz si se alejaba lo más rápido posible de ese idiota naranja al suele conocer como "mejor amigo"...

-Hmp... Deja de gritar dobe, además apurate tú... eres el unico que quiere comer Ramen, nosotros nos vamos, ven Sakura...

Si esa era toda una buena estrategia para estar con Sakura sin interrupciones del dobe, además debía acercarse a ella de nuevo, ya que al parecer seguía molesta por "intentar asesinar" al dobe, a Yamato y al paliducho ese... - _Hmp ni que fuera para tanto...Después de todo no lo hizo y eso es lo que cuenta-_

-De hecho Sasuke... yo quiero quedarme a comer con ellos, pasar un tiempo en equipo no estaría mal...- dijo Sakura mientras seguía caminando junto a Sai y Naruto

-Recién ayer volvimos de misión y hoy estuvimos entrenando creo que ya pasamos demasiado "tiempo en equipo"- dijo Sasuke molesto - _Desde cuando esta molestia rosada rechaza pasar tiempo conmigo, ella solía seguirme a todas partes...-_

\- Teme, nunca mucho el tiempo que pasas con amigos,vamos yo te invito un Ramen ´ttebayo- exclamo el rubio mientras empujaba a su amigo hacia el puesto de comidas

\- Leí que cuando un hombre insiste en invitar a alguien a comer es cuando quiere tener una relación formal con una persona- dijo Sai pensativo

\- QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO SAI!, ENTRE EL TEME Y YO NO HAY NADA!- grito el rubio

-Hmp... par de idiotas...- Refunfuñaba Sasuke mientras era arrastrado al puesto de Ramen favorito de su amigo

Nada como la Paz y la Tranquilidad...

...

Naruto ya iniciaba su octavo plato de Ramen y Sasuke le seguía con su séptimo plato, era una competencia reñida cualquiera podía ser el ganador y el perdedor tendría que pagar la cuenta del equipo completo. Todo empezo porque Naruto se dio cuenta que se había gastado todo su dinero y no tenia para pagar lo que había comido y menos lo que comió Sasuke - _Porque tuve que invitarle, ahora no tengo para pagar_ \- sollozaba... Hasta que se le ocurrió una Brillante idea, una competencia con su rival, solo tenia que comer más Ramen que él- _JA, pan comido ´ttebayo_ \- pensó el rubio

-AARGH!...siguen pareciendo niños!- Grito Sakura al ver como sus dos compañeros se ahogaban en Ramen solo por no querer pagar la cuenta- por que no admiten que ninguno de los dos tiene dinero-

-Etto... Sakura-chan, yo tenia dinero pe pero...-

-argh, no importa Naruto, toma, pero me pagas de después! ... O SINO!- Sakura le deja el dinero suficiente para pagar por todo lo que comieron y se va del local.

-Yo acompañare a la Fea a su casa, no quiero hacer mal tercio- dijo Sai mientras se iba rápidamente tras Sakura

-SAI YA TE DIJE QUE EL TEME Y YO NO SOMOS PAREJA!- grito furioso el rubio, pero solo provoco que las personas del local fijaran su vista en ellos y comenzaran a murmurar-¡AUCH! teme-

-Usuratonkachi... vamonos se esta haciendo de noche- dijo Sasuke despues de golpear al cabezota de Naruto y salir del local

Tendrían que darse prisa, ya estaba por anochecer y aun estaban lejos del apartamento de Naruto.

Recordó cuando volvió a la aldea y el único feliz con su regreso era Naruto, de hecho, Tsunade desconfiaba mucho de él y no pensaba en permitirle que deambule solo por la aldea, pero también era un recurso valioso para la aldea, reflexiono por días hasta que llego a la solución ideal (la más sencilla, ya estaba harta de pensar). El Renegado se quedaría viviendo con algún miembro de su equipo por 2 años, también seria vigilado constantemente por alguno de ellos y tendría toque de queda por un año (tendría que volver a casa antes del anochecer), con todo ello se comprobaría la lealtad a la aldea. Nadie quería a Sasuke en su casa (obviamente por los intentos de homicidio y eso...) excepto Naruto.- _ahora su mejor amigo estaba de vuelta y viviría en su casa ¿Que mejor? ´ttebayo_ \- pensó el rubio cuando Tsunade y Sasuke aceptaron.

\- Ne... teme, ¡tenemos que hacer algo y rápido!- dijo Naruto mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento

\- ¿Algo de qué Dobe?-

-¡KAKASHI SENSEI!, TEME-

-¿Que pasa con Kakashi dobe?-

-¡ESE VIEJO COCHINO QUIERE ALGO CON SAKURA-CHAN! YO LO SEE, lo he visto espiándola varias veces- grito el rubio exasperado - _es que acaso este estreñido social no se da cuenta_ -

-Aaa eso... descuida Sakura solo tiene ojos para mí- dijo engreído - y no creo que Kakashi haga algo contra su voluntad-

-Teme... ¿no te has dado cuenta?, Sakura-chan ya no esta enamorada de tí, de hecho ella no queria que volvieras 'ttebayo- el rubio ya se estaba preparando para el ataque de ira de su amigo - _eso fue directo a su orgullo Uchiha_ \- pensó con gracia

-¿¡Como!?... eso debe ser una broma Dobe, ella me ama y me ayudara a restaurar el clan- dijo mientras tomaba a Naruto de cuello de su chaqueta y lo levantaba bruscamente hasta quedar cara a cara -Quieras o no!-

-De hecho teme, yo también quiero que Sakura-chan se quede contigo... yo esperaba que tu volvieras, te ayudáramos con tu venganza, te casaras con Sakura-chan y yo con Hinata-chan, tu tendrías una niña y yo un niño, ellos se casarían y seríamos una familia feliz... Hasta tengo nombres para nuestros nietos! 'ttebayo- dijo el rubio como si eso ya fuera un hecho.

-¡DOBE!- gritó el azabache mientras golpeaba en la cabeza a su mejor amigo- ¡NINGÚN HIJO MÍO SE CASARÁ CON UN HIJO TUYO, SEGURO HEREDARÁ TU ESTUPIDEZ!

-Sakura-chan lo aprobará, el amor es más fuerte, y nuestros nietos se llamaran: "Shoyu Uzumaki", "Shio Uzumaki" o "Tonkotsu Uzumaki" ya me lo imagino una familia feli... AUUCH!-

-¡IMBECIL! NO LE PONDRE A MIS NIETOS NOMBRES DE RAMEN!, ADEMÁS LLEVARAN EL APELLIDO UCHIHA!-

-NO TEME, ELLOS LLEVARAN MI APELLIDO! Y QUE TIENEN DE MALO LOS NOMBRES, YO TAMBIÉN TENGO NOMBRE DE RAMEN!-

-¡ Y ES POR ESO QUE ERES TAN IDIOTA DOBE!-

Naruto y Sasuke estaban tan concentrados en su discusión que no notan a Sai entrar por la ventana...

-¿Que estan discutiendo chicos?-

\- Estas discutiendo que apellido llevaran nuestros nietos Sai.- dijo Naruto tranquilamente... hasta que se dio cuenta de sus palabras- NO... ESPERA...- _mierda..._ -

-Así que si son pareja um... y supongo que ya están planeando tener una familia...-

-NO SAI ESO NO ES... HABLAMOS DE QUE LOS HIJOS DEL TEME Y SAKURA-CHAN Y LOS MÍOS SE CASARÍAN... Y ESTÁBAMOS ELIGIENDO LOS NOMBRES!- respondió rápidamente el rubio para alejar rápidamente todas esas ideas raras de Sai.

-Entonces... eso seria dificil, ya que la Fea no esta interesada en Sasuke...- dijo el artista reflexionando sus palabras- Además esta Kakashi... el esta muy interesado en la Fea... Creo que ellos dos harian bonita pareja...

Antes de que Sai se diera cuenta un par kunai se dirigieron a él, apenas pudo esquivarlos cuando noto que sus compañeros estaban lanzandole más y más kunais, - _Que extraño, pense que ya habiamos terminado el entranamiento mmm..._ -pensó Sai. Así después de esquivar varios lanzamientos decidió que era hora de irse, se le hacia tarde para ver a Ino.

-Temee... que vamos a hacer, si Sakura-chan se queda con Kakashi-sensei, tu no tendrás a tu hija y los pequeños Shoyu, Shio y Tonkotsu no nacerán... NO!- lloraba melodramaticamente el rubio (algo así como Gai-sensei y Lee)

-No te preocupes Dobe... Sakura será mia y Kakashi no se interpondrá...-

-Así se habla teme!, ahora solo tienes que reconquistar a Sakura-Chan y yo tratare de alejar a Kakashi-sensei de ella...

-Al fin dices algo coherente Dobe...-

-Muy bien Teme... El plan Familia Feliz empieza ahora!-

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

 **Bueno etto... espero les haya gustado, quize hacer el punto de vista de Sasuke y Naruto como para empezar todo y eso...**

Gracias por leer, y dejen Reviews si les gusto, si quieren sugerir algo, o si no les gusto y quieren amenazarme de muerte D: (aunque espero que no).

 **Hasta la proxima ^^**


	3. Entrenamiento y Enfrentamiento

**Holaa aquí yo de nuevo… u**

Les traigo esta actualización el doble de larga como regalo de Navidad Jo jo jo,

 **Espero les guste mucho ^^**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Capitulo Tres**

 **Entrenamiento y Enfrentamiento**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- _Algo están tramando… y creo que no me va a gustar-_ él conocía muy bien a sus alumnos como para no reconocer las miradas de Sasuke y Naruto cuando llego al entrenamiento.- _Si están pensado en quitarme la máscara, de nuevo, esta vez los voy a colgar en la torre Hokage y serán la burla de toda la aldea_ … _otra vez_ -

Kakashi estaba apoyado en un árbol observando el entrenamiento de sus queridos alumnos, esta vez estaban en un combate en parejas, estaban Naruto y Sai contra Sasuke y Sakura, los dúos no eran los que se siempre formaban lo que era bueno para el trabajo en equipo, conocer mejor las tácticas de los compañeros y practicar tácticas de ataque combinado… - _¿Pero, porque Naruto pediría voluntariamente ser equipo con Sai? … Hasta donde yo sé Naruto no tolera a Sai y preferiría hacer equipo con Sakura o Sasuke…_ \- pensó mientras los observaba.

Se notaba que Sakura y Sasuke tenían la ventaja en este encuentro, mientras que Naruto y Sai dejaban mucho que desear. Sai uso su Jutsu: pergamino de bestias gigantes contra Sasuke mientras Sakura lo curaba, pero Naruto grito que él es el único que puede lastimar al "Teme" y se lanzo con un Rasengan para golpear a Sasuke, alcanzando al León de tinta que Sai convoco haciéndolo explotar… lo único que consiguió Naruto fue darle a Sakura más tiempo para terminar de curar a su compañero y quedar cubierto de tinta.

-Parece que ellos todavía tienen problemas para trabajar en equipo-

-Así parece Tenzō- respondió Kakashi

-¿Los dejaras así sempai?-

\- No, y espero estés desocupado mañana, vamos entrenar todos como equipo- dijo mientras se levantaba perezosamente del árbol donde estaba para caminar hasta donde estaban sus alumnos.

\- YAMATO-TAICHO- gritó Naruto

-¡Hai! Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke…- Saludo con asentimiento de cabeza a cada uno.

-Chicos término el entrenamiento de hoy… nos vemos mañana en las puertas del bosque de la muerte a primera hora- ordeno Kakashi

-¿Qué tipo entrenamiento haremos sensei?- preguntó la kunoichi

-Ahhh… pues es una sorpresa Sakura-chan…- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza –tendrán que esperar hasta mañana…-

-H…Hai… sensei-

Naruto la tomo del brazo y la aparto atrajo hacia él para darle un abrazo protector…

-Nee Sakura-chan no dejes que el sensei te trate así…- dijo mientras seguía abrazándola -¿quién sabe lo que ese pervertido puede hacerle a mi hermanita?-

-Naruto… Kakashi-sensei me ha tratado así desde que tengo doce… ¿porque tanto problema?-

-¡Porque es un pervertido Sakura-chan! ¿Quién sabe lo que está pensando ahora?-

-Naruto no crees que exageras un poco… los conozco de niños y nunca les he hecho nada malo… de hecho siempre los protegía y me preocupaba de ustedes- respondió dramáticamente Kakashi

-Naruto… el sensei tiene razón… deberías disculparte al menos- resoplo Sakura

-¡Mejor vámonos a comer 'ttebayo!… Nee Sakura-chan, Par de Temes-

Sasuke suspiro resignado y siguió a su amigo – _Seguro nos va a llevar a comer Ramen_ -. Sai también los siguió con una sonrisa, porque a pesar de todo le gustaba estar en este equipo tan raro.

-¿Qué fue eso sempai?, ¿Por qué te llamo pervertido?-

-Nada Tenzō… nada- dijo mientras se iba

-Pe…pero sempai-

-Adios Tenzō…-dijo después de Irse en una nube de humo.

-Argh… ¡Sempai siempre me haces esto!- gruño Yamato antes de irse a su casa

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se levantó temprano como siempre y se preparo para lo que pensaba sería un duro entrenamiento, así que comió un desayuno contundente para tener energía y preparo almuerzo para cada uno de sus compañeros… seguro ellos no llevarían nada para reponer energía y no pensaba comer Ramen ni un día más…

- _He comido Ramen toda la semana y no pienso volver a comerlo en mucho… pero mucho tiempo ¡incluso anoche soñé con Ramen!, todo es culpa de Naruto…_ -

Se puso su típico conjunto de entrenamiento, guardo sus armas, algunos venenos y antídotos – _Como disfrutare envenenar a Naruto… así como el nos enveneno con Ramen_ \- pensó con gracia mientras seguía empacando objetos medicinales.

Sakura salió de su casa al amanecer para llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento en el Bosque de la muerte, aunque sabía que su Sensei llegaría mucho después a ella le gustaba llegar a tiempo para disfrutar de una buena charla con sus compañeros, verlos hacer estupideces o simplemente leer mientras esperan.

La aldea estaba desierta, todo el mundo debe estar durmiendo excepto claro los ninjas que vigilaban o los que tenían que salir a misiones, los civiles empiezan a verse en las calles a eso de las 8:00 am para abrir sus negocios entre otras cosas. El clima era cálido en estas épocas del año aunque a estas horas de la mañana corría una fresca brisa que ayudaba a vigorizar a Sakura y la hacía sentir más despierta y preparada para los entrenamientos, esta era otra razón por la que le gustaba levantarse temprano.

Cuando llego a las puertas del bosque de la muerte no se sorprendió al ver que era la primera en llegar, de hecho ya se lo esperaba, porque Sai y Yamato-taicho después de haber pasado una vida en ANBU eran los más puntuales del grupo no llegaban tarde ni llegaban antes, como ella lo hacía, y ahora que Sasuke vivía con Naruto tenía que despertarlo (a veces a golpes o con algún Jutsu) antes de irse porque no puede vagar solo por la aldea… por eso ambos llegaban tarde… Y ni hablar de Kakashi él era un caso perdido en lo que a puntualidad se refería.

-Nee… Sakura-chan, ya llegamos… el Teme no se quería levantar 'ttebayo- escucho como se acercaban sus compañeros después de estar esperando por media hora.

-Dobe… - gruño Sasuke- Yo fui él que te arrastro fuera de la cama Idiota.

-Nee Teme no mientas frente a Sakura-cha… AUUUCH! ¿¡PORQUE HICISTE ESO!?-

-¡Yo no mentía Dobe! – Dijo Sasuke después de golpear a Naruto – _Se supone que este Imbecil me ayude con Sakura no a ponerme en ridículo_ -

-Ya Cállense los dos… parecen un par de niños-

-Pe…pero Sakura-chan…-sollozo Naruto

-Cállate Dobe-

Después de algunos minutos llegaron Sai y Yamato-taicho (aterradoramente puntual) y se juntaron con sus compañeros a esperar la llegada del Lider del Equipo 7. Mientras esperaban Naruto comenzó a burlarse de lo parecidos que eran Sai y Sasuke no solo físicamente sino también por sus "habilidades sociales" a lo que Sai respondió:

-Naruto… hay una gran diferencia entre Sasuke y yo… yo si tengo "eso" que me define como hombre… por lo tanto yo soy mucho más Hombre que Sasuke… y eso nos diferencia-

Todo quedo en silencio por unos momentos mientras analizaban la frase de Sai… Naruto estallo en carcajadas apuntando con el dedo a su mejor amigo mientras Yamato solo los vio con diversión y la cara Sakura se volvía cada vez más roja…

-¿¡Como te atreves a cuestionar mi hombría maldito Bastardo!? ¡TE ESTAS METIENDO CON EL ULTIMO UCHIHA!-

-Y según lo que escuché el otro día en la casa de Naruto- pensó por un momento -… creo que seguirás siendo el Ultimo Uchiha… a menos claro que tu hermano decida tener descendencia antes de que lo mates…-

-…- Sasuke se quedo quieto un momento… como intentando procesar todo lo que Sai dijo hasta que… -SAI…HIJO DE PUTA TE VOY A MATAR…- comenzó a hacer sellos con las manos para su jutsu…-¡ CHIDORI!-

-¡NARUTO DETENLO!- chillo Sakura

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Naruto hizo su jutsu y aparecieron 4 clones de sombra, dos de ellos corrieron para sostener a Sasuke y otros Dos para proteger a Sai…

-¡Suéltame Usuratonkachi, tengo que matar a este bastardo!- gruño mientras trataba de zafarse de los clones

-Sasuke Cálmate… - ordeno Sakura mientras se acercaba a él – Sai no lo dijo con mala intención, él solo… él es así… -después de estar en varias misiones con Sai y conocerlo mejor Sakura y Naruto entienden cómo se comporta su nuevo compañero, pero Sasuke no lo conoce tanto.

-Como quieres que me Calme…Ya escuchaste lo que dijo ese hijo de Puta-

-¡Cállate Sasuke!- Sakura le grito con furia- Tú no lo conoces y no lo puedes tratar así… Tú has hecho cosas peores y no hemos intentado matarte… como tú lo haces…-

Sasuke solo podía mirar con furia a su compañera de equipo, decir que estaba desconcertado era poco… ella nunca le había hablado así, pero eso es lo que él quiere de una mujer alguien atrevida que no le molesta decir lo que piensa… ella ha madurado y solo por eso dejara pasar el insulto del Paliducho ese y no lo matara (hoy)…porque gracias a él descubrió la nueva personalidad de Sakura Haruno… - _Pero si ese bastardo vuelve a insultarme lo lamentara…_ -

-Hmp… molestia- dijo mientras deshacía su Chidori y los clones de Naruto desaparecían

-Hmp… Teme- Respondió ella en tono burlesco

…Definitivamente a Sasuke le agrada la nueva Sakura…

Yamato solo soltó un suspiro al ver a sus "subordinados" comportarse como niños chiquitos y volvió a su posición una vez se calmaron… Sai solo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a Sasuke…

… Todo estuvo tranquilo después de eso…

Después de algún tiempo comenzaron a comer la comida que preparo Sakura, era pasado medio día y su sensei aun no aparecía… Tal vez esta vez definitivamente se perdió en el camino de la vida, pero bueno ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a esperar…

…De pronto apareció una nube de humo…

-Hai… espero que me hayan guardado comida…- Saludo Kakashi con una sonrisa

-POR QUE TE TARDASTE TANTO VIEJO… NO SABES LO QUE PASO POR TÚ CULPA 'TTEBAYO-

Kakashi comenzó a rascarse la nuca – es que me perdí en el…-

-en el Camino de la vida- respondió Sakura sarcásticamente…

\- Ustedes ya no le tienen respeto a su viejo Sensei…- dijo resignado

-Kakashi… puedes decirnos de una buena vez cual que es lo que hacemos aquí- gruño Sasuke

-Verán mis pequeños pupilos… este será un entrenamiento de supervivencia en parejas- respondió -como somos tres ex ANBU y ustedes tres Chunnin- apunto a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke- Cada uno de ustedes ira con un exANBU y tendrán que sobrevivir durante veinticuatro horas en el bosque…-

-¡MUY BIEN! Un entrenamiento de verdad… yo iré contigo Sensei 'ttebayo-

-Lo siento Naruto… pero tú iras con Yamato, por si el zorro se sale de control-

-Bien… Entonces le pediré a Yamato-taicho que me enseñe su Mokuton- grito el rubio

-Naruto… te he dicho más de una vez… que no te puedo enseñar el Mokuton- suspiró Yamato

-Entonces Kakashi yo seré tu pareja en este entrenamiento…- gruño Sasuke- después de todo así practicaremos el Sharigan…-

-Mmm…- Kakashi puso una mano en su barbilla, como si estuviera pensando- Eso es una buena idea… Pero no-

-¿Porque no?- dijo enojado Sasuke – _creo que ya se adonde va todo esto_ -

-Porque ya he entrenado contigo y con Naruto… Ahora voy a entrenar a Sakura-chan- dijo sonriendo – Lo siento Sasuke-kun, se que querías entrenar con tu amado sensei… pero será a la próxima- se burló Kakashi mientras daba palmaditas en la espalda de Sasuke.

-No me toques Kakashi- gruño y se alejo – _Lo sabia… solo quería estar a solas con Sakura_ -

-Como digas Sasuke- se encogió de hombros- serás equipo con Sai… quiero ver como arreglan sus problemas… -

Las tres parejas caminaron hasta las puertas del bosque de la muerte.

-Muy bien chicos, nos vemos mañana a las 13:00 en la torre central… por cierto les deje unas sorpresas en el camino…suerte- Dijo Kakashi mientras tomaba del brazo a Sakura y se iban caminando a través del bosque –Y cuando lleguemos allí quiero saber que fue lo que escucho Sai en el apartamento de Naruto…- dicho esto ambos desaparecieron en el bosque

-Espera un momento… ¿cómo sabe que Sai dijo eso?…- preguntó Naruto…- Espera un momento… ¡KAKASHI SENSEI… ESTABAS AHÍ Y NO HICISTE NADA! Y TUVIMOS QUE ESPERARTE… VUELVE AQUÍ ANCIANO Y RESPONDEME ´TTEBAYO-

-Hmp… eres un Dobe Naruto-

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos Sasuke-kun- dijo Sai burlescamente

-No me llames así bastardo- gruño Sasuke

Pasados unos minutos las dos parejas se fueron por caminos separados… Mientras tanto, en alguna parte del bosque Sakura se detiene y le entrega a Kakashi su almuerzo…

- _Tengo veinticuatro horas para estar con Sakura… -_ pensó mientras recibía su almuerzo **-** _ **Es hora de comenzar el Paso dos del Plan para conquistarla**_ **-**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado leer esta historia tanto como disfrute escribirla y que les haya gustado…**

 **Si les gustó dejen Reviews para saber si quieren que siga… y si es así voy a intentar actualizar más a menudo… ^^**

 **Gracias por leer :'D**


	4. Compañerismo

**Holaaaa :D**

Aquí les traigo la Cuarta parte del Fic, Esta vez me tarde menos de un mes Yupii ^^

Quería agradecer a AJK y a xmomo-chanx por sus Reviews, me animaron a subir este capítulo; También gracias a los que le dieron Favoritos y Siguen la historia…

 **Bueno los dejo Leer…**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Capitulo 4**

" **Compañerismo"**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Habían pasado Diez horas desde que entraron al bosque de la muerte y rápidamente comenzó a caer la noche. Este era el momento clave del entrenamiento ya que a esas alturas el bosque se volvía más peligroso debido a que gran parte de los animales e insectos del bosque eran nocturnos y salían a buscar a sus presas, que en este caso serian los integrantes del Equipo Siete.

Como era un entrenamiento en parejas y para estrechar lazos la pareja debía estar unida y lucida en todo momento, lo que quiere decir que no tomarían turnos para dormir y debían estar despiertos durante toda la noche…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El equipo de Naruto y Yamato no lo había pasado muy bien… Se habían encontrado con un Ciempiés Gigante que buscaba su próxima comida, para desgracia de Yamato fue el platillo perfecto para el insecto… Después de esquivar al insecto y lograr atraparlo con su Mokuton Naruto ataco con su Rasengan justo al centro del ciempiés, logrando hacerlo explotar y derramar todos los viscosos líquidos de su interior hacia Yamato.

Después de pasar por un rio y asearse decidieron que debían reponer energías, por lo tanto comenzaron a hacer un "campamento".

…

-Yamato-taicho… eres un egoísta…'ttebayo-

-Naruto… el punto del entrenamiento es la supervivencia… - suspiró Tenzō mientras movía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación –Y no creo que eso sea supervivencia… ni siquiera es necesario…-

Yamato estaba mirando el pergamino que era un dibujo que Naruto había estado haciendo durante un buen rato, se había demorado como una hora en terminar su "obra maestra" como él la había llamado. – _Seguro Sai estaría envidioso de mis habilidades artísticas ´ttebayo_ -

En el papel se podía ver un dibujo que según Naruto era una Gigantesca mansión con una sala de estar, una Cocina llena de Ramen de todos los tipos, con habitaciones grandes y un jardín Zen en el patio central, pero lo único que Yamato podía ver era un dibujo digno de niño que acababa de entrar a la academia…

-Vamos Yamato-taicho… después de todo es para aumentar el compañerismo y la confianza…- Naruto puso cara de perrito para convencer a su compañero de cumplir su capricho.

-Está bien Naruto… pero solo una cabaña pequeña…-

-Pero Taicho… ¡No sería mejor y más cómoda "la gran Mansión Uzumaki"?!-

-Primero... No quiero quedarme sin Chakra solo por construir… esa cosa- apuntó hacia el dibujo de Naruto- Y Segundo… ¿Porque quieres una "mansión" si solo vamos a pasar una noche allí?-

-Ah… eso es porque el Teme y yo todavía tenemos que dar los Exámenes Chunin… y como todos los años lo hacen aquí pensaba que una Mansión no estaría nada mal durante los exámenes… Sería mucho mejor que dormir en el bosque como la primera vez…- Naruto cruzo los brazos y asintió seriamente orgulloso de su maravillosa idea.

-Así que quieres hacer trampa…-

-No es trampa… la Mansión Uzumaki ya estaría allí antes de los exámenes así que es parte del terreno…-

Yamato suspiro mientras se frotaba la nuca –Bien Naruto… Hare una pequeña cabaña y después de usarla la quemaremos… no quiero recibir los regaños de Shikamaru, Temari y Anko por alterar parte del examen…-

-Eres un egoísta Taicho…- refunfuño Naruto mientras se cruzaba de Brazos y hacia un puchero.

-Eres peor que un niño…- suspiró Tenzō mientras juntaba sus manos mientras hacia su Mokuton…-

Una pequeña cabaña comenzó a crecer de la tierra, era modesta y estaba hecha para no más de dos personas, una pequeña cocina, un baño y la sala de estar donde colocarían sus sacos de dormir… lo justo y lo necesario según Tenzō.

-Es muy pequeña Yamato-taicho…-

-Es lo suficientemente grande para los dos…- suspiro Yamato por milésima vez desde que comenzó el entrenamiento con su compañero – _Y tan solo llevamos cuatro horas…_ -

Naruto entro a la cocina refunfuñando lo hermosa que habría sido su mansión y que cuando fuera Hokage obligaría a Yamato a construirle una tres veces más grande para gran su familia… - _Que felices seremos Sakura, el Teme y yo viviendo todos juntos… y nuestros nietos disfrutaran jugando y correteando todo el día mientras nosotros y nuestros hijos entrenamos en el patio…-_ Pero su ensueño fue cortado cuando abrió las puertas de las gavetas y no encontró lo que buscaba…

-¡Taicho!- grito Naruto desde la Cocina-… ¿Por qué no hay Ramen?

-No hay Naruto… mi Jutsu no crea comida… tendremos que buscar algo para la cena antes de que anochezca-

-Yo conseguiré la mejor comida Taicho 'ttebayo- Grito Naruto mientras salía corriendo de la casa-

-Esta será una Larga noche…- suspiro otra vez Yamato.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaban en medio del espeso bosque, Sai armaba un campamento para pasar la noche y Sasuke buscaba algo de comida. Tendrían que dormir en esta parte del bosque y reponer sus energías aunque un principio no tenían planeado perder tiempo en descansar, querían llegar a la torre lo más pronto posible…O eso fue lo que ordenó Sasuke. Pero después de toparse con una araña Gigante y agotar gran parte de Chakra peleando contra ella y con todas las pequeñas arañas que fueron convocadas, no tuvieron más remedio que descansar por unas horas…

…

Sasuke estaba apoyado en un árbol sumido en sus pensamientos… ya habían terminado de comer y ahora estaban descansando en silencio, a él no le importaba en absoluto crear compañerismo con Sai, era una pérdida de tiempo después de todo...

Paso un rato en sus pensamientos cuando se empezó a sentir observado, al principio no le importo y lo ignoro pero después de una hora de miradas insistentes su paciencia se estaba agotando…

-Deja de mirarme- ordeno Sasuke

-…- pero solo recibió el silencio de su compañero

-¿Qué quieres?- gruño exasperado

-… Naruto y la Fea tenían razón… te pareces mucho a mí-le dijo mientras estrechaba los ojos

-Hmp, como digas…-

-Pero sigo pensando que eres bastante afeminado en comparación…-

-¡¿Qué dijiste Bastardo?!- Gruño Sasuke mientras se levantaba

-Hmp- Sai dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Eres un bastardo exasperante… igual que Naruto… Dobe…-

Sai se encogió de hombros de nuevo ignorando completamente a Sasuke cuando abrió su nuevo libro de dibujo, lo había comprado cuando se unió definitivamente al Equipo siete y allí tenia retratados a sus compañeros y algunas escenas donde estaban juntos como equipo… tomo su lápiz para dibujar la escena actual… él y Sasuke compartiendo un campamento. – _A pesar de todo, Sasuke es muy agradable_ \- pensó mientras seguía dibujando.

Sasuke solo cerró los ojos y volvió a su lugar feliz… El cual que incluía a su adorado hermano… y cierta espada enterrada casualmente en su espalda…

Sasuke sonrió levemente… adoraba su lugar feliz…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fueron atacados por un Lobo que vagaba por el Bosque justo después del almuerzo, Sakura pidió a Kakashi ser quien se encargue del animal para así demostrarle de verdad cuanto ha mejorado y que él puede confiar más en ella durante las misiones.

Él por su parte la dejo y observo cuidadosamente sus movimientos… una parte de él observo su avanzado uso de Taijutsu combinado con su súper fuerza y algunos Jutsus de ataque Medico que al parecer estuvo desarrollando después de la segunda prueba de los cascabeles…

Pero otra parte de él observo detenidamente su cuerpo… como se movía con la gracia de una bailarina cada vez que evitaba las garras del animal y como sus movimientos gráciles cambiaban a unos más violentos y duros cuando tenía que atacar… era una mezcla exquisita de presenciar, hubiera activado su Sharingan para grabar cada parte de (ella) la pelea… pero no lo hizo porque sino Sakura creería que no confía lo suficientemente en ella y necesita vigilarla cuidadosamente… o en el peor de los caso se daría cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones y recibiría una paliza por "degenerado".

Después de eso hicieron él campamento para la noche y Sakura fue a buscar algunas Bayas silvestres mientras Kakashi se acerco al rio a pescar.

…

-Sensei… encontré varias Bayas que no son venenosas- grito Sakura desde la espesura del bosque mientras se acercaba al claro donde se encontraba el campamento.

-Muy bien Sakura-Chan, yo traje algo de pescado para comer…- Dijo Kakashi mientras se secaba el cabello -¿Sakura Estás bien?-

-S...si, S… Sensei le importaría… ponerse la camisa…- dijo ella ruborizada mientras desviaba la mirada – _Por Kami… mira eso Sakura el sensei está muy cali…-_ le grito su voz interior _-¡NO!... ni siquiera pienses en eso-_

-Como Quieras Sakura… pero no entiendo porque tanto problema, ya me habías visto sin camisa antes…-

-¡Pero era una niña Kakashi-sensei!- grito cada vez más roja

-Aaaah… así ahora que eres más grande te avergüenzas de tu viejo sensei…-

-No...No es eso… es solo que… en todo caso porque siempre dices que eres viejo si no lo eres…-

-Porque es divertido ver que Naruto aun que cree que soy un Anciano solo por tener el cabello Plateado…- dijo mientras deslizaba la camisa por su cabeza.

-Bueno ya dame esos peces para cocinar…- dijo Sakura aún ruborizada mientras preparaba una fogata.

Le entrego los pescados para que ella los cocinara mientras él fue a dar una vuelta para asegurarse que los alrededores eran seguros.

…

Kakashi sonreía para sí mismo, había dado un paso más en su Plan… El primer paso fue un éxito "Hacer que ella sepa que él la ve como mujer". Ahora el paso dos "Hacer que ella lo vea como Hombre" también fue un éxito… En el pasado cuando solían hacer campamentos y él se encargaba de la pesca también estuvo frente a ella exponiendo su trabajado cuerpo y ella nunca antes había reaccionado como hoy lo hizo…

Ahora el Paso 3 y uno de los más importantes: **"Hacer notar su interés por ella"**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero le haya gustado, porque esto lo escribí para ustedes ^^.**

Si les Gusto dejen un Review y si no les gusto… también y me dicen cómo puedo mejorarlo

 **Gracias por leer… *3***


End file.
